


The Spider's Lens

by Samui_san



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Jim's POV, Not Slash, do you know how long it took to think of a title, spoilers (obviously), too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samui_san/pseuds/Samui_san
Summary: With a gun in his mouth, Jim wonders: when did the world become so boring?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that popped into my head. Someday, I will write a decently sized fic. Someday.

With a gun in his mouth, Jim wonders: when did the world become so boring?

The thrill of being the centre of the web - the spider! - had gone stale long ago, and he'd been considering switching professions (maybe join the angels for a little while, you know?) but he had discovered that someone had beat him to it.

_Sherlock Holmes._

Such a delicate little creature; it amused Jim to no end when he thought of how much the "consulting detective", who prized himself on his observational genius, couldn't see. So why not, he had thought, play with him a little? 

And what a fun game it had been. The thrill had even lifted the ever-constant grey, dull fog for a while. Sherlock had been such a _good_ player, but oh, a dangerous one. Jim would admit that it had taken him a while to realise the true danger had been John, _John, Johnny Boy_ , Watson - _so_ loyal, so _quick_ , and _such_ a marvelous contradiction, hidden cleverly beneath layers of wool and baggy jumpers. It had _almost_ made Jim jealous when he had found out about John. But that had soon faded as in the end, John had turned out to be one of the best ways to catch and hold Sherlock's attention - his little _weakness_ ; his little _pet_.

A gust of wind brings Jim back to the present. _Staying Alive_ has stopped playing - he must have switched it off at some point - and the self proclaimed 'Consulting Detective' stands before him. Jim has heard tales of him (stories you would never _imagine_!) but none of these tales ring as false as the self imposed moniker of 'high functioning sociopath'. 'High functioning' Sherlock may be, but there is not the slightest trace of 'sociopath' present in the trembling hands, the shuttered emotion within those eyes, nor the uneven - almost ragged - breaths of the man standing before Jim. _Such a pity._

"You want me to shake hands with you in hell, I will not disappoint." 

Oh dear, Jim can practically _see_ the feathers spiraling out behind the man's back, fluttering in the cold wind. But white feathers they are not; no, instead Jim thinks that they would be a lovely, lovey grey, with black tips slowly fading into pure white the longer John Watson stays. 

So he stands. He grins maniacally (must leave an impression) but not without feeling, the gun placed between his lips. 

_Hasta la vista_ , Jim thinks musingly to himself, meeting Sherlock's eyes. They widen - _oh dear, you're getting slow_ \- and a rush of something warm flows through Jim. (It startles Jim, but factoring in the current situation, he decides it does not matter.) It almost feels like fondness. It surprises them both, judging by Sherlock's sharp intake of breath. Jim wonders when he had developed the capacity for warmth; whether he likes this change within himself. _Oh well, what follows after is definitely not going to be 'warm' in any capacity._

Leaving no time for further thought - _yes, let's leave him confused, it'd be interesting_ \- Jim angles the gun just so, watching as the other man's features morph into an eclectic mix of horror, realisation, and the slightest tinge of grudging respect. Ah, that respect. Jim knows Sherlock tries hard to hide his feelings, claiming they don't exist, but Jim finds them easy to pick out - ripened fruit dangling off branches, _offerings_ that pave the way towards his heart. Seeing all these emotions, seeing Sherlock lose his hold over them -it's what is going to make this all the more worthwhile.

_Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain...but sometimes, all that's missing is a little modern twist._

Jim pulls the trigger.


End file.
